Hikari Akuma
by jayjay jin
Summary: What hapent when 5 young men get abandoned by the men they love? well being expirimented on, being raped by said crushed, bullied, become one hell of a famous band and actors, and finding your child hood friend that ironically you all knew, since being babies. will happen of course! WARNING this is yaoi! rated MA-R-ish. first story EVER and some bashing is on the way! plus m-preg!
1. Chapter 2

-Hikari Akuma-

Pairings: Puzzelshipping(Yami/Yugi), Puppyshipping(Seto/Joey),Tendershipping(Bakura/Ryou), Bronzeshipping(Marik/Malik), Chaseshipping(Honda aka tristan/ Otogi aka duke) nd more pairings!

Genre:Angst, Hurt/comfort, romance,humor, music, AU-ish, supernatural, ect.

Warninngs: There IS rape, lemon, m-preg, attampted scuicide, slight deaths, and this IS yaoi! meaning boy x boy! dont like it, them dont read it! Anzu/Tea bashing, heart breaks, slight yamis, steo and honda bashing...

Jayjay: Yo! Jayjay here and weccome to my VERY FIRST FANFIC! im so proud of my lazy-assed self! TT_TT

Yugi: oh, so you finally redy huh?

Jay: yup! ^^ lets get it on!

Joey/Jou, Duke/Otogi, Malik, Ryou, Heba and Yugi: *cheers* Jayjay does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jay: if i did there would be so much yaoi!

Ryou: Oh! and the hikaris, meaning Jou and otoji too, will have each oof our POV(point of views) in this chapter!

Jay: enough wid this im outtie! enjoy the story my lovelies!

Joey POV:

I can't believe out of wht we've all been through, they just abandon us...

Allow me to, firdtly, introduce myself; I am Joey Wheeler... okay thats a lie, it's just an alias, my true name is Katsuya(first name) Jonouchi(last name), 16 years old.

Now the reason why i say 'they' abandoned 'us' i mean they as in the yamis, Seto Kaiba and Hiroto Honda. and 'us' as the hikaris, me, Yugi, ryou, malik and otogi.

This all goes a few weels back. My best friend, Yugi Mouto, had won in a duel against hs yami, whos name is ironically Yami, in the ceremonial duel. The egyptian gods had allowed Yami, Bakura and Marik to stay along with yamis twin brother, atem, but they only had to do 1 thing just to stay here; protect their hikaris- mening Yugi, Ryou and Malik- and NEVER  abandon them. And they HAD kept to their word. for like two weeks.

They along with Kaiba and my other best friend who's more like a brother to me, Hiroto Honda, had ignored all of us hikaris. Anyway it started off as slight abuse, you know like name calling, pushing down(literaly), a few punches here. a couple of kicks there. but the thing is, we never fought back. I was pretty damn used to it thanks to my drunken bastard of a father, but the others wernt and we are all BREAKING APART!

Then they just suddenly make it as if we dont exist! thay hurts like hell, when Kaiba ignores me...

The reason why is simple: i fell in love with the CEO bastard that is called Seto Kaiba.

Otogi fell for Honda.

Yugi fell for his yami, Yami.

Malik for his, Marik.

And Ryou for Bakura...

Ironic huh?

I fell for the guy I ws supposed to hate. The same for Otogi to Honda, Otogi loves Honda but he acts as if he loves my little sister serenity. But all the hikaris and I know that serenity is a lesbian, and were okay with that! i mean, were all gaay too and we'd be hippocrits if we were against it.

love... such an acursed word... to us it is n ugly word full of lies and pain.

I think our chances got even wose when the twin whores, Tea and Anzu Gardner, said to the yamis, kaiba, honda and to the entier freaking school that we had slept with our bully, Ushio and his gang! Which by the way IS NOT TRUE!

Well during the tim we've been abandoned we also noticed that Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, had also abandoned/ignored us, Yugi included! just to replace him, his own GRANDSON, for YAMI AND ATEM!

T-this is gettin' ta be too much...

well at least we still have my sister, serenity, mokuba, Kaibas little brother, noa, Kaibas adoptive brother wo lves in the cyber-world but comes out often, and mai valentine, her real lastname is kujaku but she goes with valentine for the hell of it. and let us noot forget our 2 special people in the entier world! the first one is Heba, yugi's older twin boter who loves yugi dearly, and another one who somehow we ALL knew from when we were BABIES! thats a bonus for us!

heba looks exactly like yugi but he has egyptian tan skin and lives in egypt with their grandmother, we call her granny-game or just granny, shes a sweet old woman but sadly she coldn't have yugi in egypt because she nor Solomon could afford the two of them. So yugi went with Solomon while Heba went with Granny.

All of the hikaris know one thing...

...

we want to die... we want out... we want to be...

...free...

Yugis POV:

I'm sitting in my room, crying. No suprise there, Ushio and his gang beat me and the others to a broken, bloody pulp today... again.

I just finished talking to heba, about how Yami and all the others abandoned us. To say the least heba. was. PISSED! however he had calmed slightly and told me to go and talk to yami, you know, see if we can work this out.

I walk out ofmy room which is now the basement. I knock on yami's door, which by the way was my old bedroom door,since atem took the guest room and yami took mine, i opened the said door slightly.

"y-yami? c-can i talk to y-you?" i stuttered out.

" Can't, i don't have time for you." he says in a cold, harsh tone, not even looking at me.

"o-oh... okay..." i replied rejectdly(?) and waalk back to the basment that is now my room, all on my bed( which is really just a matress with covers on the floor), and cried a lot more.

_" I wonder how Otogi, Ryou, Malik and Jou are going?" _I thought quietly before falling into a restless sleep with tears still falling off my face...

Ryuji's POV: [Jay: yep! the hikaris all getb their own POV for this chappy]

This sucks.

I've tried to talk to Honda and the others(yamis and kaiba that is), but alass(?), no prevail.

It hurts to know that the one you love(Honda) hates you. Poor Yugi and Ryou must be shattered, their hearts are soft but they're fighters. we've all been learning street fighting and all sorts of martial arts thanks to pegasus( yes him! hes actually a good guy!),heba and our special friend.

The hikaris(as we'vebeen called) all hang out with each ther at school(either under the sakura tree or on the roof, or even in class), we ll know who loves who, albeit it was kinda embarrasing to admit. And we all aggreed to kill ourselves.

I have no problem will offing myself, no problem at all. Infact im just waiting for the right time.

But... I'll have only 2 regrets: 1) Not telling Hiroto Honda that i love him and not knowing what he'll say. and 2) not killing the slutty bitches, Tea and Anzu!

I'll hold out 'till the other hikaris are ready, we aggreed on that too. do do it at the same time so we don't sunner the deaths of eacher on diffrent times. So i'll just wait untill the others are ready to join me and the death that awaits us...

Malik POV:

As I hide in a corner in my room, i cry silently only letting very few sobs that manage to escape and come out.

_"I want out! I want marik to notice me!... I WANT MY DEATH!" _I think as i cry. My soul, heart and spirit is all shattered and I can tell that it's the same with the other hikaris...

YUGI, RYOU AND I had aggreed to shut off our mind link permantly and take off and keep off our milenium items away from us. i, being the love-sck fool, hoped that they'd notice, but as hell would have it, no such luck...

Ryou POV:

I know all you readers have heard/read how the other hikaris want to die, but I do too! There is nothing left for me here- well... maybe except for Mai, Noa, Mokuba, Serenity, Pegasus, Pegasus' wife Cecelia( who was brought back by out beloves special friend), Heba and our beloved friend who's more like a sister than anythinh...

I hope to see those last two before the others and Iall kill ourselves. But i know they won't allow it.

With a single tear falling down my face, I thought before i fell asleep/

_'I miss you Bakura...'_

CHAPTER 1: DONE!

Jay: yaaaaaaaaay! imma be done XD

Yugi: we sound like emos/girls!

Jay: well you all ARE UKES(bottom) and they're seme(top)...

Review and rate! constructive criticism is welcomed but please, no haters or flames O.O


	2. The PROPER Chapter 2

Jay: Okay first off i"d like-no LOVE to thank Yuimomo, Hikaris4Ever and PhoenixDiamond for reviewing! I LOVE YOUS! And a REAL BIG THANKS to PhoenixDiamon for pointing out that my chapter had bad spelling! i'm really thankful for that!

Ryou: Thanks PhoenixDiamon-san!

Jou: Yea! *eats Jay's cookies*

Jay: MY COOKIES! O_O *emo corner*

Yugi: Jay? the story?

Malik: ?

Jay: *runs over* Right! Gomen(sorry)! now i have edited the first chapter and called Granny Gararai! and yes, it's an egyptian name XD boys, if you please?

Otogi, Jou, Yugi, Ryou and Malik: Jay does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! however she does own the plot! and the OC!

Jay: who is going to be mentioned in this chap!

Otogi and Jou: YES! *hi-fives each other*

Jay: ha! now on with the story!

Malik: R&R people!

Joey/Jous POV (month 5):

The hikaris and I are currently in school, known as Domino high tomost, hell to others.

Right now we have math but with a normal class (we have all AP/Advanced classes and the yamis don't, however were working on the standard class text book due to we've already completed our AP text book).

"Mr. Wheeler-" I twitch slightly at the name. "-Can you please answer question 11a?" she asks.

The teacher, Miss Mika Amane,is a sweet woman. At only 22, she's had graduated both high-school and college at top of her class.

"Miss Amane! Do you really expect this dumb blond to actually answer that? That's, like, a college student's question!" Anzu intervined before I could answer the teacher. My eyebrow twitched and I'm trying SO MUCH at notpunching her-

"Yeah! I mean, he's a total dumb loser!" shouted (more like screeched) Tea.

Okay... Make that not trying to punch Anzu AND Tea!

Many in the class students(even the yamis :'( ) had made noise of aggreement to what the twin banshee's stated. Seto smirked slightly (rather than giving a voice out of aggreeing) then glared at me a bitter glare, _'Well, at least he notices me. Even if it was for 2 seconds...'_

"Class-"

" X=39x42AB*A((Y/B)xC){*=divided /=A over B, kinda like division:)}" I answer simply and emoionlessly(?).

. . . .

Hear that silence?

That's the sound of ME proving the hoes and class wrong!

"Wonderful Mr. Wheeler~!" Miss Amane exclaims. "Wonderful as always! You too Mr Mouto, Mr Bakura, Mr Ishtar and Mr Devlin!"

Everybody's silent untill-

_~Uh-huh!_

_Holy shit!_

_It''s about time yu get off my dick!_

_A few times you been around that track,_

_But your ass is still fat and it's gonna stay like that,_

_cause I ain't your hollaback boy!_

_I ain't your hollback-~_

-BEEP-

Yugi's phone just went off...

I wonder who's calling?

Yugis POV:

Well/ That was awkward. My phone was getting a call. In class.

And now I'm getting those shocked wide-eyed stares, ypu know what I mean, like they didn't expect "hollaback boy" by Cobra starship being MY ringtone...

But just as fast as the stare came, they went back to ignoring me and resumed class( well all except for the other hikaris and Miss amane, but i gave her the 'It's okay just go back to teaching' look. (A/N: i have no idea how a look can do that but it can! XD) She hesitates for a minuet but complies and teaches)

"H-hello?" I answer rather awkwardly/

"Hey Otouto!(little brother)" I know that voice.

"Heba!" I say both kinda shocked and loudly. Nobody but the hikaris noticed. The hikaris either leaned forward or backward.

In case your wondering, our class looks a little like this:

[wall/blackboard] -door-

-Malik- -Ryou- -empty- -empty- -Tea- -Anzu- -JD- -Yami- -Atem-

-Yugi- -empty- empty- -JD- -MS- -MS- -Marik- -Bakura-

-Otogi- -Joey/Jou- -empty- -MS- -MS- -empty- -Kaiba- -Honda-

-empty- empty- -empty- -JD- -MS- -MS- -JD- -MS-

-empty- -empty- -empty- -JD- -MS- -JD- -JD- -MS-

( There's a pretty big/long window on te left side, so Malik, Yugi and Otogi can look to their side and see through it)

Yep! It's a pretty big class room, about 3.5 times the size of a regular class.

And yeah...There's a lot of empty seats around us, it's because everybody( except the teacher) in school hates us... ANYWAY~!

"You're only older by an hour and a half!" I yell childishly(?).

Heba and the hikaris all laughed at my pouting.

"I'm still older!"Heba says in a sing-song tone.

... smart arse...

I sigh. "So what did you need heb'?" I ask.

"Well-" "Hey Heb'!" 'Joey' cut in with "accent" (which by the way is fake!).

"Hey Jou-I mean Joey!" Heba says "And Hello to you too Oto-Duke, Ryou, Malik!"

"Yo!" "Hey" "Hai~!" They chime in.

"*ahem* Heba what did you call for?" Iask both curious and worriedly(?).

"well I wanted to say..." He starts. I hear a door open on both end of the call, but i, along with the other hikaris, ignored the door on our end opening and also ignooring the slight gasps and murmers(?) of other students. "Look to your class room door." he says on the phone. My eyes widen considerably.(?)

_'No way...'_ I thought shocked. I look up at the door and could NOT believe my eyes.

There stands a boy who looks EXACTLY likeme apart from the egyptian tanned skin. _'Heba'_ , and a girl, her skin is pale but with a healthy glow and a slight peachy tone to it. Her hair is long crimson red with midnight black bangs. Her eyes, even though they change colour, are currently odd coloured; her right is emerald green, left is a saphier blue. It's her...

"HEBA! AKIRA!" We all shout.

Otogis POV:

I CAN'T believe my eyes!

There stands Heba and Akira( Akira is our "mysterious childhood friend and is just taller than Yugi and Heba's hair! O_o).

Heba is sporting black skinny jeans with2 belts hanging off the waist( 1 on each side). Undone black, ankle-length leather boots. A dark purple T-shirt with a neon coloured graffiti(?) design on it and the boys school blue jacket. Like his brother, he's wearing his neck belts and wrist belts, and to be honest, He. Looks. PISSED! Mainly at a certain 2 hoes, 4 yamis, a CEO and a (sexy) ex-gang member.

Akira, on the other hand, is wearing mid-thigh-high black length, black leather boots. Dark, slightly torn, denim shorts with dark red suspender/bracers clipped and hanging down the sides. a white singlet, and ( somehow) th BOYS school jacket. That has a hood. I WANT A HOOD! _ She has 3 studded ear pearcings in each ear. She has a long silver chain necklace with a gothic-styled cross hanging on it, i got that necklace for her when we were kids, it's good to know she still has it. now SHE. Looked. PISSED and ready to go out on a killing spree.

Miss Amane lookks overand beams. "Oh! You must be the new students" She smiles "I'm Miss Amane."

The duo looks to her and smiles.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" She asks.

"Sure" Heba starts " I'm Heba Mouto, I'm 16. I like me brother Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jou-Joey, Oto-Duke and sweets. I hate CEO brunets, ex-gang member that are ALSO brunets, Yamis and slutty twins." He says and glares at the mentioned 8.

"Yo! I'm Akira Akahoshi! I'm 16. I like what Heba likes and I hate what Heba hates! also I have 3 rules: Rule number1! Don't mess with me!

Rule number2! Don't mess with my friends!

And Rule number3! don't mess with my family! if ya break any of these rules, I'll break your fuckin' face in with a sledge(?) hammer!" She beams sweetly.

Well at least I know one thing... this will be one hell of an interesting school year... and moreto come...

CHAPTER 3 DONE!

Jay: YESH! WHOO HOO!

Heba: nice goin Jay!

Jou: hey, aren't you also called akira? with the SAME looks?

Jay: yeah, she's me but who cares?! it's MY fanfic! ^_^

Hope you review people!

No flames! amd if i made a spelling mistake, let me know!

Everybody: BYYYYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jayjay:** yo! peeps! I cant thank you enough for all your favouriting(?) and reviewing! to this story! ive read some really funny reviews too XD

**Yugi:** you're a bit late aye?

**Jayjay:** SORRY! my mum and dad have taken away my laptop and I-pad so I cant update as much as I would like -

**Jou:** all good now Jayjay does not own Yu-gi-Oh! or blue exorcist (that will be explained in a bit) Jayjay: now lets do this shit! -

**Heba's POV:**

As I look around, I notice two things; one, noboby is sitting anywhere near the hikaris! and two, I notice theose bastards, otherwise known as Atem and Yami Sennen, Seto Kaiba, Hiroto Honda, Marik (mostly known as Mariku) Ismar, Bakura Tozuka and Tea and Anzu Gardner... wait, Atem? When did he get back? ah well, who cares? He's screwed too!

Aki notices them as well and we both give them a deadly glare that scares all even kaiba... well... all but Yugi, Jou, Otogi, Malik and Ryou.

WOO-HOO! Akira and I scared Seto-Mother-Fucking-Kaiba! (A/N: haha! gary mother fucking oak!)

**Joey/Jou's POV:**

Heba and Akira... SWEET! I've missed those two! Heba may look exactly alike yugi (well, apart from the fact that he's older by an hour and he has the Egyptian tanned skin and yugi's pale), but Heba has more of a punk "I - don't-give-a-rats-ass", rocker-type of personality but he is sweet, kind and caring like yugi but with a few extras.

Same with Akira but she also has the "I don't care", real lazy and shy personality too. but... When they get serious or angry... you'd better run like fuck!

Oh, and did I ever mention that Akira's my sister? yeah, well here's how it goes; Serenity is my ADOPTIVE sister, her mother? no. that prick I have called a father? no! I have two brothers; Rin Okumura (yeah yeah get used to it), and Yukio Okumura (we're not on good terms since he said he hated Rin and that he should die), and a sister (which is Akira). So yeah, satan is my father... but "satan" is not his real name, it's Lucifer Akuma. "satan" is just a title saying that he is king of Gehenna or otherwise known as hell. And before you go all hater on him, three things; one, he is able to come to this world without the need to posess a body. he already has one. two, he did NOT cause the blue night, that was by the hand of the 2nd in command, otherwise known as our dear uncle baal *sarcasm*, and three, Dad(lucifer) had taught us how to control our(rin, Akira and I) flames (we mastered them at age 6! winning!).

Rin, Akira and I were taken at age 3 to a facility that was called "the foundation". The doctors/Scientists said that we were sick and we needed to be "fixed/helped". during then we were hurt badly and were trained as to br professional assasins, we mastered all that at age 9, dad couldn't do anything to save, but we forgave him. at age 13 we escaped the facility, during the time we agreed that the reason they took us was because of our black and blue flames and blood. (A/N: they both have it and the blood is all black with sliver/streaks of royal blue in there), they were deadly. flames: 'nough said. our blood was the deadliest, it works like a poison, healing agent of anything and works as a weapon (if we manipulate it, think of gaara and his sand in naruto).

after we escaped we went our some-what seprate ways, Rin went to find his twin, Yukio. when he did he explained everything to father Fujimoto and put his existence in all of their memories.

Akira (somehow) became the most deadliest mafia boss by night and CEO of Youkai hits (grand company that works in music, modelling, gaming, actors, ect) by day. I went to Donimo and became "Joey Wheeler", Serenity knows who I really am but her mom and dad dosen't, i did what Rin did, put my existance into their memories. Serenity doesn't mind though, she said she always wanted a big brother. as I was in Domino, I had met Tristan after a gang fight with Hirutani, we became fast friends and even faster brothers.

and again I had found my cousins Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Otogi. Turns out (once again somehow O_o) I am also the son of Anubis, so I took the liberty to help take ghosts/spirits to theafter life. it's really sad to see little children being ghosts.

I still keep in touch with Rin via Phone and Skype, and now Aki is here?

It's bound to get interesting!

now on another note, I wonder how Seth( the ancient preist) and Akefia(Bakuras older twin but had shorter hair, has the Egyptian tan, has more of a build and the scar over his eye) are? Anciet Egypt is a pretty tough place.

Oh! I forgot! you know how I said that Aki was a CEO? well us hikaris are too, but in secret.

I'm CEO of Jounouichi Corp! we specialise from gaming to music, modeling and acting.

Yugi and Heba are CEO of Game HQ, they worked on that by themselves and they've gotten far, they specialise in the same as me but mostly in gaming.

Ryou and Malik work together to handle Ra Enterprises, they are the same as Yugi, Heba and I in what they specialise but they also do some of the Egyptian excavations.

And finally Otogi is (obviously) CEO of Industrial Illusions.

Were all in alliance with each other because, you know, were family. it also benefits out companies seeing as were all multi-trillionares (while kaiba only in the billion) (A/N: sorry for the long back story-thing! just thought and explanation was needed) Now back to where we are! I'm guessing that the reason why Heba and Akira are here is because we are "falling into eternal despair" as Heba so pleasantly put it. That seems about right, we are falling, to the point that says suicide is the only way out, but I think otogi and I are hurt the most.

Otogi uses the alias "duke Devlin" as a safety insurance so there's no trouble. it's a strange name i'll admit, he has to act like an (partally) arrogant ass-whole but he's really kind, caring, sweet and mostly shy, plus funny as hell.

I, on the other hand, go by "Joey Wheeler". it works because I look half-americann when im all Japanese baby! I blame my dads(lucifer and Anubis) for being blonde(even though lucifer has long dark blue hair and anibis had a really darl green- almost black hair)... anyway I act like a, as kaiba would say, "dumb mutt", an ex-gang member(okay that one was true but still). Yugi and the thers say im kind, caring, funny, smart, both a lover and a fighter.

those are some deep words.

Dispite my past (with the foundation wich by the way the hikaris do not know about), I've kept my emotions intact, but if I need/have to kill or something then I will become scarily emotionless.

**Akira's POV: HEY SEXY MOFOS!) **

math is interesting.

I get to sit next to jou-nii and Heba is sitting next to Yugi, sweet deal if ya aks me.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" miss Amane chirped. "class? do you have any Questions" for Miss Akahoshi and Mr Motou?" the minuet she said that, hands flew faster than rin when he's cutting up cabbage for tsuki yaki!

-sighs- oh god, why?

"tea? would you like to start?" miss amane asks.

"yes, why are you sitting with THOSE FAGS? you should sit with us and we'd be the best of friends!" Tea had so stupidly dragged on about friendship.

did she just call my family fags? 0

ah, no. HELL TO THE MOTHER FUCKING NO!

I look over to the hikaris. Jou-nii stiffens and looks away from me, Malik and Otogi look down In heart break and shame, Heba freezes with wide eyes, while Yugi and Ryou look about ready to cry!

"for one thing..." I start slowly, trying to contain my anger that's reaching it's boiling point." I ain't sitting with your skanky asses and your orgy sex- buddies (heres where the whole classes jaw hits the ground)! besides, I like sitting with my BROTHER!" I yell and emphasise on brother. many look in surprise and utter shock.

Heba now snaps out of it "yeah!" he agrees" and what have you got against gays anyway?"

"Gays are gross and wrong!" Anzu bursts out. wrong thing to say, bitch.

Jou notices my look."Akira! don't do what I'm thinki-" he was cut off because I wasn't there any more.

I was right behind tea and anzu. I grabbed the back of their necks and pushed them forward hitting their desks with their heads. "lookie here bitch, I don't hang around skanks, homo-haters or any of those types of jerk offs!" I growl.

Heba, once again, joins in "plus, I'm gay too! so lay the fuck off! you insult my brother, my friends and then me. no way am I going anywhere near you! I might catch a STD!" I laugh at that "so, lay. off!" I ground out to them. then I go back to my seat.

miss Amane giggles "maa maa, Aki-chan~ please refrain from killing my class~?" she asks in a sing-song voice. I nod then smile slightly. "KYAA~! you're soooo cuuuute~~!" she fan girls while glomping me.

did I mention that shes in my gang? (techie/hacker) and she's a fangirl of mine? weird... I have a fanclub...

**Jayjay:** okay peeps! ive edited this out and im ABSOLUTLEY SO SORRY about that! also i wont be able to update for some time...

**Hikaris: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Jayjay:** well i haven't got an i-pad or anything no more and i only have this laptop for a few more hours 'till i have to go...

**Yugi:** You're not going to forget us... right?

**Jayjay:** HELL NAH! i got planz for y'all! oh! and when i update next, i will have posted a new story! it wont make a lot of sense since i have no idea on how to do prolouges... but it will work! its an **Free!-iwatobi swim club** yaoi fanfic with the main pairing Mako x Haru x Rin( yes a threesome!) makos the big boy seme, haru's an uke and rin's a seke (hes uke with mako but more sems with haru). it will seem OOC

**Jou:** as long as you dont forget us.

**Jayjay:** ofcourse! so see yall till then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jayjay: **Okay, i've been given this chance to update and for that I'm greatful!

**Otogi:** woooo-hoo! *highfives Jou*

**Ryou: **good god... let's just get on with it then!

**Jayjay:** well said Ry! boys! if you please~?

**Hikaris:** Jayjay does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Blue exorcist!

(this is just continuing from last chapter!)

**Yugi's POV:**

I love my brother and cousin!

After that... eventful fiasco, all went back to normal - apart from miss Amane fangirling on Akira and a rare glance being given fron the yamis. But that only lasts for a second...

I miss Yami...

I miss how he smiled to me. Now it's like I'm no longer there (unless he sees me like absolute trash). He now only smiles at _Tea and Anzu_. The other yamis too, but I'm not bothered with Yami smiling to them, they are friends after all. But Tea and Anzu?...

_Oh uncle Anubis and Ra, kill me now!_

_Nope! Sorry kiddo!_ Ra beamed... The hell?

_~Katsuya would be very upset if i killed his best friend and cousin~_ Anubis added (A/N: All telepathy). well damn.

**Jou & Akira's POV (their thought at the same time ;) )**

_'Why do i get the feeling that papa/father-Anubis and uncle ra just said 'no' to killing yugi?'_

**Back to Yugis POV:**

While I'm mentally sobbing, the bell had rung.

"..gi... ugi?... yugi?... YUGI!" Ryou annd malik shouts.

"AHHH!" I fell out of my chair.

**Malik's POV:**

As Yugi fell out of his seat. Ryou, Otogi and I were giggling/laughing, Heba was play glaring at Ryou and I, while Jou and Akira just bumped their chest with their fist two times, kiss said fist and throw the peace sign in the air with the said fist.

"C'mon guys! Lunch's started already!" I laugh.

Depression or not, we still laugh and smile with some joy. Especially that Akira and Heba is here, it's a special occasion.

-Time skip to NARNIA! just kidding! i mean the caffeteria(?)-

I laugh as Heba finnished saying how Granny-G was running in a cammel costumefor the cammel races. Turns out that the actual cammels are suppose to race, not people in cammel costumes.

I get my food and smile at the young lunch lady (shes about 28), maria. As the others get theirs, but i accidentally bumped into someone.

"ah- sorry about that." I say sheepishly with a fake closed eye smile.

"you should be loser!" says a familiar preachy(?) voice. tea...

Damn.

"right..." I mumble with my head down. Just wishing that i was gone now. maybe with big sister Ishizu or big brither Odion. He's in Egypt.

The caffeteria fell silent as Tea screamed about something, stares from everybody, even from Mariku. His look was with disgust, like everbody else.

Before I knew it, Tea grabs both our trays and dumps all of the (gross) contents on me.

It's all in my hair, clothes, just everywhere.

Laughter is heard from all around and once again I look down, trying to stop the tears threaning to spill. I can't take this anymore.

So I did what I thought was a good option... I ran out into the boys gym lockers into a shower stall with tears falling.

**Marikus POV: (Tha fuck?! ((O_o)) )**

Malik runs out of the caffeteria crying...

A small part of my heart breaks, it was smashed when he threw away (A/N: he actually just stored it away with the ring and puzzel) the millennium rod and when he shut me out. The last feeling i felt from him was hurt, lost(is that a feeling?), sadness and heart break.

I only ignore him becauseof the damned friendship she-bats!

yeah!... The great tomb robber is being black-mailed by twin whores!

WAAAAAH! I WANT MY MALIK-PRETTY! - me in mental-chibi-crying-mode in mental emo corner.

what's happening to malik? I notice the lunch ladies gave him, to all the hikaris even Joey and Duke, extre food and they looked nicer, more vegetables and stuff like that. i wonder why.

"marik sit down, you are looking even more off your blocker!" Bakura hissed.

"But... okay" i say dejectedly(?).

Bakura leans over and says quietly "I know you want to check on malik, I want to see Ryou, but we can't. not now..."

I nod and go back to my mental-pouting.

**3rd Person POV- at the boys lockers:**

In the boys locker room, Jou, Otogi, Yuji, Ryou and Akira (A/N: girl has NO sense of shame what so ever!) they were currenntly looking for Malik. So far, no such luck.

The boys locker rooms were pretty big and all they can hear is soft sobbing. Everybody had split up to see if they can find malik.

Extraordinarily(?) enough, it was Jou who found Malik, crying in a corner inside one of the shower stalls.

Jou had quietly and softly knelt(?) down and gave a light hug to Malik, neither let go and neither minded the fact of that.

"This shit hurts..." Malik mumbled. Jou blinked.

"Huh?"

"I got hot sauce in my eyes." Malik clarified while cringing.

Jou starts giggling (A/N: Yes jou actually giggled!). He gets up and calls everybody over. By the time they got over to them, Malik had showered and was in Jou's gym clothes. They were a big on Malik but it was also big on Jou(to cover the bruses(?) and wounds, also are comfortable and don't irritate the wounds).

The gym clothes had consisted of baggy track pants(those cotton ones), a big black T-shirt and a big track jacket. the coloures were dark grey with blue (think of narutos jump suit from the shippuden but the black was blue and the orange was dark grey).

"C'mon, lets ditch this shit hole!" Akira chirpped, just trying to lighten the mood.

"yeah! we can go to that new cafe that opened up near the meuseam(?)!" Yugi smiled slightly.

"what was it called? 'Lost soul' ? " Otogi asked curiously. (A/N: i don't own lost soul. i used the name from NiteMareB4XMAS and her story 'My Redemption' which is a kick ass blue exorcist fan fic along with its sequel!)

"Yeah! That's it! what do ya say?!" Ryou jumped egarly.

Everybody aggreed, but Akira and Heba was worried about them.

They knew they had all self-harmed, and it hurt them inside to know that they still keep going and they just put on a mask and smile it away.

Jou cut his wrists (pretty deeply) with his special black and blue (like his blood) kunai (ninja throwing knife).

Yugi burned and cut his arms. yigi burned because he's a pyro.

Ryou had cut and his arms and legs (upper thighs) with a knife he stole. He's a klepto. (A/N: i will explain at the end)

Malik had cut (and occasionally stabbed) his arms.

And Otogi cut his wrists with a special black and green (like Jou's but there's green instead of blue) kunai that was given by Akira as kids.

-Time skip to out front of the school gates-

As the group of friends were exiting the school area (telling teachers they were sick and had given all their assignments for the next 6 weeks).

Akira gave a sigh and a slight frown, she says "You guys have got to stop it..."

They all stop and look at her.

"what do you mean Aki-chan?" Ryou asks.

"with your fake smiles annd cutting and/or stabbing and burning." Heba answers.

Both Heba and Akira's eyes showed sorrow.

Jou looks away, tears just threatning to spill.

The other hikaris are the same.

**Jou/Joey's POV:**

I was just about to say something untill i hear yugi scream and more muffled screams.

I look back to find men in white holding/grabbing them all with a cloth of some sort over their mouths and noses.

One by one they each fell unconcious.

I was about to shout untill a cloth had covered my mouth.

I noticed a logo on each of their uniforms.

I passed out with one final thought _'D-damn it's th-the foundation... no!...'_

Then all went black.

**Jay: **okay i think that went well! i was origionally gonna update wednsday but i was sick with a damn cold and it's still here slightly! Q_Q

**Malik:** WHY THE HELL WAS THEIT HOT SAUCE?! HFDEJGEWHGIU

**Jay:** it WAS a caffeteria! there was bound to be something!

now on tho more important business:

yugis a pyro- lover of fire.

ryou is a klepto- obsessed with stealing.

malik will be (later in this storey) a satyr, short for satyriasis.

Otogi and Jou will just be killers- of the acutal killing type.

and akira will be all of the above but not and i repwat, NOT maliks!

and heba will actually be normal! i got yugi, ryou and maliks idea from Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san's "Bitch Please" sorry! if you're seeing this, i got obsessed tith the idea! _

**Otogi: **cool... well see ya later people! reviews are appreciated!

**The wholw crew:** BYEEEEE


End file.
